


My Dear High-School President

by samiralula01



Category: My Dear Cold-Blooded King (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate universe - Mafia, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiralula01/pseuds/samiralula01
Summary: When Kihara Mei receives an acceptance letter she didn't send to Reiketsu-ou High School, she is understandably baffled. However, she is convinced to take the opportunity and transfers into the school at the start of the year.When she arrives, she discovers that the school is not as simple as it seems, with a strangely influential student council, a masked president and a playboy who seems to know something about her elder brother's mysterious death. Add in forgotten figures from her past and an obsessive gang leader, Mei’s life has changed drastically.The thing is...was it for better or for worse?





	1. Time Begins to Move

_The pitch-black night was eerily calm, despite the heavy rainfall and thunder heard outside as the red neon lights flickered, casting their crimson glow over the room. The steady plucking of Erhu strings spoke a sharp melody as a man exhaled a steady breath of drifting cigarette smoke, golden-crimson eyes sharp._

_"We have a new request, Master." A masked figure in the room spoke, despite having made no visible note of their presence, making one actually have to look up to see if the infamous second-hand was really there despite the voice.  
_

_"It's from the same client as before."_

_Taking the photograph in hand, tattoos snaking down his arm showed as his calculating eyes took in the image of a beautiful young girl wearing a school uniform._

_"A Reiketsu-ou uniform?" A smooth, dark baritone questioned, chilling in its ability to send shivers down the spine of anyone who was on the disapproving end of the voice._ _"A rich girl, then?" He noted the familiar uniform._

_"No, middle-class. Though she is attending the school seemingly by a high-up's design."_

_"Interesting." An intrigued smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Find out what you can about her."_

 

* * *

 

The late winter morning sun bled into the bedroom, through the light curtains as a long, raven-haired girl yawned, sleepily sitting up in bed and shutting off her alarm clock a minute before it even rang with perfect efficiency. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked through her mundane morning routine, heading downstairs to have breakfast with her family.

"Sanjirou..." Mei heard her mother as she came down the stairs, pausing on the last step. "When did our Mei ever apply to that school?" 

There was a momentary silence that followed so Mei entered the room to see her parents sitting at the table with a letter in her mother's hands. 

"Good morning," Mei greeted inquisitively. "Did something happen?" 

Her parents looked at her for a moment before her father answered with a heavy sigh. "You seem to have received an acceptance letter from your elder brother's school."

Mei blinked at that. _'Reiketsu-ou?'_  She wondered.  _'Not only did I not apply, but that school is a rather elite school for mainly rich kids. Daisuke only got in on account of his exceptional grades and athleticism, so why did I get such a letter?'_

"Is it a mistake, dad?" Mei frowned, sitting down at the table and reading the letter, which was slid over to her. "And besides, isn't it a little too late to be receiving such a thing? Spring's in a month which is when school's starting as well. Rather last-minute isn't it?"

Mei saw her mother's lips purse tightly as though deeply troubled, her eyes wandering to the portrait resting in the butsudan **¹**  of an elder boy who looked near identical in features to Mei, with raven hair, blue-grey eyes and a light, kind smile.

"Well, Mei?" Her father asked, giving her the option. "It's your decision on where you want to go to school."

"I...- " Mei looked at her father, the portrait of her late brother and then back down at the letter. 

 

* * *

 

**ᵀᴵᴹᴱ**  /  _ONE MONTH LATER_ / _APRIL  
  
'To be honest...'_ Mei thought, walking past the school gates dressed in her new uniform. _'Even though my acceptance into this school was a bit confusing, I can hardly pass up such an opportunity to attend such a prestigious school.'_

The school grounds were neat and minimalist, almost having a military aesthetic to them, she noted. On campus, the grounds held two schools, a junior high and a senior-high, both on opposite ends of the grounds. Members of the disciplinary committee who wore armbands with a red emblem made their rounds, stopping students whose uniform was incorrect or against school standards. 

The opening ceremony was supposed to be held in the senior high's auditorium, though she was having a bit of difficulty finding it, showing in her slight frown. She wondered if her elder brother was just as lost when he first arrived here.

Walking past the side buildings, she heard voices coming from in between the junior high and gymnasium buildings, making her turn her head to look. A rather young-looking blond boy was being beaten by a group of elder boys, kicking him down and jeering. 

"Not much without your elder brother, are you?" One of them laughed. Mei's expression became surprised as the boy seemed to have noticed her out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head, as if telling her to stay away. 

Feeling conflicted at the scene, Mei couldn't turn away from him. Though it would be wise for her not to get involved in a fight on the first day...such a thing was not within her nature. 

"Hey," She called, her bag strung over one shoulder and making the younger boys turned to look at her. "Why don't you leave the kid alone."

The eldest looking one of the group sneered at her. "Mind your own business. What are you do about it, anyway? Tell the student council or something?"

Mei rolled her blue-grey eyes. "No, I'll just take care of it myself." Taking a wooden bokken² sword out of her bag, she pointed it at them. "You have until 'three.'"

"Why the hell are you carrying a bokken in your―"

"One."

"Hang on...you can't just attack a junior-"

"Two."

"Alright, lady!" The yelled as the ran off, leaving the coughing boy lying on the ground. Mei slid the bokken back in her bag and knelt down next to the boy, placing an arm underneath his head and gently raising him to sit up. 

"Th-thank you, miss." The boy nodded his head gratefully. 

"Not at all." Mei smiled back kindly at the well-mannered child. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded, rubbing his side but standing up well enough. "I am, thanks to you, miss." He thanked her, bowing slightly as she stood up with him. "My name's Asukai. Asukai Osamu." He introduced himself respectfully. "I'm an eighth-grader in the junior high."

"Kihara Mei. I'm a new transfer student."

"Ah! You're new here?" Osamu looked genuinely surprised. "We don't get many transfer students. You must be really smart or something."

"Haha," Mei rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly, an involuntary red dusting colouring her cheeks. "Not at all. I can't even find the high school auditorium."

Hearing this made Osamu look pleased at having something to be able to help her with. "I can direct you if you'd like, Miss Kihara."

 

* * *

 

Mei was worried if she was late as the auditorium was already full, students lined up in the seat rows before the stage. Sneaking in quietly with Osamu behind, she slipped into a chair near the top row, Osamu sitting to the seat next to hers.

Three male students walked up onto the stage, all wearing that armband with the red emblem on it as the other two took a seat while a white-haired boy took the podium, giving the greetings and introducing himself. 

"Why is the Vice-President giving the opening speech?" Mei asked in confusion. "And why is the 'President' wearing a mask?"

"It's a school tradition," Osamu explained politely, as if such eccentricities were the norm. "Anyways, miss. I'll be heading off to my own auditorium. Thank you again!" He waved, leaving quietly.

Mei smiled thankfully as he left. ' _What a nice kid. Even though he's about the same age as my brother, Daichi's nowhere near as well-mannered.'_

Leaving the auditorium with the other students heading towards their respective classrooms after the opening ceremony had ended, Mei passed a boy leaning against the auditorium wall with observant golden-black eyes. As she passed by him unknowingly, his eyes widened momentarily as he noticed her.

"Finally," He gave a little laugh, covering his smirk slightly with one hand in amusement. "...Now things are getting interesting."

 

* * *

 

**The Note of Authors:**

 

_[ ¹ ] A Butsudan,_ _(仏壇, literally "Buddhist altar"), is a shrine commonly found in temples and homes in Japanese Buddhist cultures. The butsudan is used for paying respects to family members who have passed away._

_[ ² ] A _bokken_  (木剣,  _bok(u)_ , "wood", and  _ken_ , "sword") is a Japanese wooden sword used for martial arts training._

 


	2. The Student Council Extends the Invitation

 

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎-𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

 

Sweeping the floor of the school infirmary, Mei exhaled, jutting her bottom lip out and redirecting the air-flow to the loose wisps of her raven hair. For a brief moment, her hair fanned upwards before resettling just over her blue-grey eyes before she swept the dirt into a dustpan and set things away.

"Mr Fujioka?" She popped her head into the school doctor's office, where the elderly man was sitting at a desk, drinking his famous rose-tea from a small porcelain cup calmly as he nodded kindly at the girl.

"I've finished my duties, so I'll be heading home now."

"Thank you for your help, Miss Kihara. Do head home safely." He smiled warmly, allowing her leave while stroking his snowy beard as Mei headed off, grabbing her school bag and leaving the infirmary.

She had been working as Mr Fujioka's assistant, at least at first, since it was part of her class duties, but she had come to genuinely enjoy the elderly doctor's company and started to voluntarily help him out after class.

After her graduation, she was planning on heading to medical school since she had enjoyed medicine and the study of it for as long as she could remember, hence her decision to pursue it as a career after school.

Walking down the empty halls of the school, most of the students having headed home already if they weren't busy with club activities, Mei slipped her phone out of her pocket, thumbing through her messages absentmindedly as she noted a text from her younger brother asking her to bring home ice-cream.

"Finished your duties, dear?"

Mei gave a start, her eyes widening in surprise as she noticed the teasing golden-eyed student council member standing right before her, not having noticed him come up behind her, eyeing his armband warily.

"Sorry to startle you." The third-year apologized smoothly, a small smile dancing on his lips, seeing the surprise on her face before she could hide it, making her involuntarily blush with some annoyance.

"Ryusaki-senpai." Mei dragged out his name, wondering what it was he wanted from her.

Though he seemed nothing more than invasive cheeky flirt, she didn't fail to notice the occasional calculating glint in his eyes that made her take him more seriously than others did.

Though he liked to keep his specific role to himself, it wasn't any secret that Ryusaki Hayate was a member of the fearsomely influential student council, which had been granted vast enough powers within the confines of the school that made them unique in way of student bodies.

Some suspected it had something to do with the supposed Yakuza connections the school (and Student Council) held and enjoyed. Rumour even went around that the Student President was a Yakuza heir himself. Mei wasn't sure if she believed it fully, but she wasn't going to ignore the possibility either.

"You don't have to be so formal," He grinned, shaking his head. "You can drop the honorific and just call me Ryusaki."

"I'd prefer to be formal where it concerns you. Did you need something?" She ignored his playful pout before he straightened up and got to, what she assumed, was his point.

"I'm only here to extend an invitation," He hummed, walking along with her to the first years' section of shoe lockers by the school entrance.

"Not in terms of another proposed date, I hope. How many more times do you want me to turn you down? I can do them all now if you'd like."

"Ugh," The elder boy clutched at his chest. "Go right for the heart, why don't you?"

Laughing easily, he mixed it with a heavy sigh for a moment, as if debating the idea in a last-minute thought before clasping his hands together and holding them behind his neck nonchalantly.

"I want you to join the Core, Mei."

Having been slipping her indoor slippers off to change into her shoes, the raven-haired girl halted in her movements as she stared incredulously at her senior for a moment, her shoe in hand unmovingly.

Just below the connected and influential Student Council in ranking was the Public Morals Committee, or more commonly known and dubbed by students as the 'Core,' since it was the central intermediary between the common student and the untouchable student council, it wasn't looked upon favourably by the average teenager since they were viewed as being too forcibly authoritative in their ways.

Hence, partially one of the reasons for the 'mafia-like' influences visible on school grounds being thrown around as a rumour.

Its candidates were also all selected personally by the student council, who also held the right to appoint and remove any members, which made Mei cautious at hearing the 'invitation.'

"The Core?!!" Mei sputtered incredulously. "The entire student body both hates and fears the committee! Not to mention those rumours! Do you even know what you're asking of me?"

"I know precisely what I am asking of you." Ryusaki leant against the shoe lockers, his golden eyes unwavering to match his composed posture, though one of his mysterious knowing smirks was tugging on the corners of his mouth. "I didn't think you the type to take mere rumours as truth without any evidence."

"I'm not," Mei frowned, finally putting on her shoes as her wits were re-gathered. "But I also like to think that my suspicions give me an edge of self-preservation."

Ryusaki laughed at that, running his hands through his short black hair. "Your paranoia can be a bit much at times, but your observational skills are impressive enough to note. I think there's something to be gained and benefited from your joining the Disciplinary Committee on both sides."

"Think of it as experience-building!" He snapped his finger and raised it to mark his point. "Enjoying your high-school life by joining a club, making friends...possibly some enemies for good measure..."

"Yeah...I don't know about that." Mei slung her backpack onto her shoulders as she walked out the school building to head home while Ryusaki followed her out, still selling his offer.

"Well, the Prez thinks it a decent enough idea." He piped in for good measure, noticing Mei's wavering on the mention of the snowy-haired boy, which irked him somewhat if he was made to admit. "Besides, you don't really need much previous experience for the job."

And so waver she did.


End file.
